My stuffed LAMA and teenage DRAMA!
by krusemark12
Summary: this is about wedding peach IM SORRY NOT GOOD AT SUMMARY. R


My stuffed Lama and teenage Drama!

By: krusemark12

hey my name is Danielle, this is my very first story so please be nice to me okay?

Chapter 1…

Momoko was throwing rocks into the riverwhen Yousuke came down too.without making a sound, he thought

" wow Momoko looks very beautiful in her silky light purple dress! I wonder if she knows that I like her?"

then Momoko turned around and faced Yousuke.

" hey momopi! Um… I was wondering if you were… I don't know, free, on Saturday?"

She looked up at him and smiled. She knew that that was hard for him to say and tha made her feel very speacil.

" I would love to go with you Yousuke! Pick me up around 7:30p.m. tomorrow!"

then she ran off into the forest, a dark forest. While Yousuke was abou to walk away, he heard a scream. A scream he had heard before,

"MOMOPI!" he yelled an ran into the forest to find her.

When he got to the point od seeing her lying on the ground, he put his arms around her and hugged her tight aginst him. Then he thought

" shes shivering. Aw… shes so light and so smooth and gental."

Then her eyes started to open and Yousuke snapped himself out of his day-dreaming about her.

" Momopi! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Yousuke said.

She looked up at him. She reached her hand up to his chek and said

"Yousuke, are you worrying about me?"

he smiled.

"whats your name?" Yousuke said in a serious toon.

"Momo-" then out of no where, Yousuke pick momoko up bridal style and walked out of the forest.the rest of the way to yousuke's house was quiet. Then Yousuke looked down at Momoko, she was hal way asleep when it started to rain. Yousuke embraced Momoko tightly. She was afrid of the rain or at least the lighting.

" hey, its okay momopi. Don't get scared. Im here for you." Then Momoko looked up and started to cry.

"Wa- what did I do now?" he said.

"nothing at all Yousuke. Its just, I have never felt so warm before."

He started to blush bright red, Momoko laught and asked Yousuke

" Yousuke, where are we going?"

" to my house because you twisted your ankle and im not leaving you because I fell respnile for this happening to you momopi."

The both blushed and then finally they got to yousukes house.

He layed her on his bed and left the room saying

"stay here okay?"

then when he got back, Momoko wasn't on the bed where he had left her. He saw that the window was open and that she was on the room top. Yousuke's roof top was nice and a triangle shape. Yousuke climbed out the window and saw that Momoko was looking at the sun set. She looked beautiful, almost as beautiful as the sunset.

" there you are. Why are you up here momopi?"

she faced Yousuke and said

" because, its such a beautiful night. Um… Yousuke, can I stay here tonight? Its kindda late don't you think?" Momoko said.

" yes. That would be fine if you stayed over night. Where would you like to sleep?" then he was right beside her on the rooftop.

" where ever is fine with me." she said. Then Yousuke looked her in the eye and picked her up and climbed into the window again then laied her in his bed.

" you may sleep here in my bed. Im sorry my room is messy."

Then Momoko looked around his room and there was only 5 T- shirts on the floor and a Math book.

" its okay?" she said. Yousuke laught and said

" good night Momoko. Do you need anything before I go?" then she thought. Then she leaned up and told im to come over. He responded to her actions and came forth. When he came forth, Momoko said

" Yousuke, I I wanted to tell you that, I –" then Yousuke interuped her and kissed her. A passionate, loveing, yet simple kiss. She felt a tear go down her cheek.then she felt something on her back, then down farther. He felt her tense up where he touched her at. He was happy he finally had the guts to do what he had wanted to do for so long. Then when they were done kissing, they looked into each others eyes. Momoko's were light blue and Yousuke 's eyes were brown. Then ousuke ucked Momoko into his bed and said good ngiht o her and she replied

" no please don't leave me while there is a thunder storm."

He smiled and got undressed. Now he was only wearing boxers and a undershirt on. Then he got under the covers and held her close to him so that she knew, he was there for her.

well… I hope you liked it a lot so far. I need 4 reviews if you want me to keep going okay?!?!!? SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
